Always Faithful
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tomoyo teaches Eriol the magic of the words 'Semper Fidelis'.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Foreword-  
First off,thank you to the readers of my fanfics who never gets tired of making reviews about them.Domo arigato!  
A special thank you also to sakurafans who helps me a lot(you know how,tomodachi!^_~) and to Stacy,another tomodachi of mine.  
This fic is kind of fast-paced and should be enjoyed scene by scene.The main story frame itself begins in the middle of the story..no formal introduction on how the characters became like this or like that or how they developed this kind of feelings for another.  
Without further ado,let's get on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Always Faithful  
Chapter 1  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa looked at his passport for the ninth time before sighing.He leaned on his reading chair,confused.  
  
Suddenly,Tomoyo Daidoji burst in his room,holding a tray piled with sandwiches,a cup of steaming black coffee and a pitcher of juice. "Rise and shine,Eriol!Time to eat your breakfast!" She placed the tray on the nearby table before reaching for her camera and taping him as he rose from his chair.  
  
"Tomoyo,please!It's only 6 am in the morning!Get that damn thing away from me!" He groaned as he went to the lavatory to shower.  
  
"Oh shut up and pretend you don't see me!" she said as she followed him.  
  
"Tomoyo,get out!I'm going to take a bath!" yelled the 16-year-old boy.  
  
"Fine." she pouted. "I know when I'm not needed." She went out of his bedroom. "Double time,Hiragizawa or we'll be late for class!" she shouted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinel watched the two humans from the window as Nakuru got their breakfast ready.  
  
"Look at them!They never seem to separate even for two seconds,but they aren't married!What the heck do you call that kind of relatonship?" sighed the creature exaperatedly.  
  
Nakuru Akizuki shrugged. "Just leave them alone,ok?The important thing is,Master is happy,Ms.Tomoyo is happy,I'm happy and you're not."   
  
The animal didn't bother to make a retort.It was too busy thinking how that purple-eyed woman entered the concretely-walled Hiragizawa mansion with no other weapon than her kind nature and captivating smiles.  
  
"Besides,Ms.Tomoyo needs a break from all her heartaches. Since her best friend's world started to revolve around another person,she might as well find another one whom she'll consider as her second best friend." explained the woman.  
  
"But why Master Eriol?" wondered Spinel.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol nearly had a heart attack when he found Tomoyo standing outside his bathroom taping him. "To-mo-yo!!" He covered the lens of her camera with his palm.She slapped it away playfully. "Hey,no need to be shy!Why hide such a great body as yours?I mean,look at those well-toned muscles of yours..they're to die for!And your chest..ooh ,any woman in the world will eat her lipstick just to feel it."   
  
He began to redden.Didn't this woman know the words 'lethally arousing'?  
  
"..and your arms!" continued the girl,unaware of her friend's situation. "Who wouldn't want to feel those around their-"  
  
"Enough!" he snapped. "Tomoyo,please be a good girl and wait outside till I get dressed?PLEASE?" he asked through gritted teeth.He was fighting desperately this stupid feeling coursing all throughout his body.  
  
"Make me!" she said defiantly.  
  
He inhaled deeply before pushing her down the bed.He smiled wickedly and started to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Ok!Ok!Stop!Stop!!" pleaded the girl.He stood up,a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"I'll go in one condition:Wear this outfit I made for you when we dine out tonight." She showed him a dark outfit she made.  
  
Eriol groaned. "Tomoyo,why don't you just ask your mother to buy you a Ken doll and dress that up instead.Or better yet,ask her to buy you a real male model."   
  
"I want only you,Hiragizawa." she replied breezily,but her cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
Eriol noticed it but didn't say anything about it.Instead,he pleaded, "Tomoyo,leave the room and leave me to clothe my wet,shivering body in peace before I catch a cold."  
  
She looked away. "Alright,I'll go.I know when I'm not wanted.All I was asking for is one simple wish..to see your best friend dressed in your own creation that you've labored for 3 nights.."  
  
He knew she was faking it,but he felt a tug in his heart.Oh man,he's gonna lose this one again! "Alright,already!I'll wear it!"  
  
She instantly beamed. "Really?I knew you'll see things my way!" She hugged him happily,naked torso and all.  
  
He forced himself not to notice the warmth radiating from her body. "Don't I always?" he replied wryly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On their way to school,Eriol did her assignments as Tomoyo sung her piece that she will perform in the solo singing competition happening next week in a neighboring town.  
  
After she finished,he clapped enthusiastically. "You're a sure winner!"   
  
She sighed dreamily. "Imagine..I might get interviewed in the papers if win this one."   
  
He gazed at her silently.Ever since he moved back to Japan from England 4 years ago,Tomoyo had been his inseparable companion,always with him in school projects,field trips,and 'friendly dates'.He never complained though.She brought him a unique kind of joy and vitality in his hum-dum existence.Her sweet,innocent nature helped him see the world in a new kind of light.Her kindness reminds him of human compassion he thought he already lost.  
  
But lately,he began seeing her in a different kind of light too.He started noticing how exquisite her lilac eyes looked,or how her midnight black curls frame her angelic face.He began to see her as the personification of every lovely thing on earth.  
  
But of course,he doesn't 'like' her.He liked her as a friend,no less and certainly no more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Tomoyo wondered why he was staring at her so strangely.She started feeling uneasy-she wasn't used to her friend's teasing eyes looking at her seriously and so intensely.Often,it was she who he catches looking at him like that,but never the other way around.Never.He was too devoted to his darling fiancee in England.  
  
She once asked him why he opted to continue his stay in Japan when Kaho was in another place.He didn't answer her.  
  
She looked at his perfectly sculptured handsome face that reminded her of those Greek gods statues she saw in a museum once.His prussian blue eyes who speak unmeasurable depths and always twinkle with an I-know-something-you-don't sparkle.His bangs that fall oh-so-casually over his eyes always protected by those glasses.His charmingly boyish grin.  
  
Little did her friend knew how affected she was awhile ago in his bedroom when she described his beautiful body that showcased Nature's work of art.and she foolishly thought that he would kiss her when he pushed her down the bed.  
  
But of course,like she said,he's too faithful with his beloved fiancee.Bitterness filled her heart as she again thought how lucky her former teacher was.  
  
"Tomoyo?"the sexy voice of her friend murmured huskily.  
  
Flustered,she looked up. "H-Huh?W-What?"  
  
He looked at his friend,puzzled.She's doing it again. "I want to ask you if you still want me to be here,or if I'm not bothering you."  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "Oh no..no..nope,not at all!"  
  
He smiled-the smile she adored and will always do.He had reserved that smile for her and only her.That special smile was hers alone. "Then I guess I'll linger here a bit longer." he said.  
  
Good idea!thought Tomoyo. "Why do you ask?"  
  
He looked at her sideways. "Kaho is asking me to go back to London.She wants us to get married soon."  
  
Her heart stopped before releasing a painfully sweet smile. "C-Congratulations."  
  
"You look more like you're saying Condolences." commented the boy.  
  
She exhaled. "Ok,I'll tell you the truth.I don't want you to go."   
  
"But why?"  
  
She chose not to answer that one.He may have her heart,but she still has her dignity. "Promise me one thing,Hiragizawa.Semper Fidelis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be always faithful to me.Wherever you go,I must not part with your memories." she explained.  
  
"Tomoyo,haven't I told you before that that I am yours forever?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Always is longer than forever."   
  
Though still puzzled,he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Very well.Semper Fidelis." 


	2. DefaultChapter

Always Faithful  
Chapter 2  
  
Nakuru and Spinel were chatting about their master and Tomoyo.  
  
"He and Tomoyo?Unthinkable!"  
  
Nakuru scratched the cat's ears. "Of course not." she drawled. "He may be a reincarnation of Clow Reed but his heart belongs to a 16-year-old boy."  
  
"But he and Kaho are engaged!" reasoned Spinel.  
  
"They can always break it." countered the woman.  
  
"No,I will not accept this.I don't like her."   
  
"Why are you so down on Tomoyo anyway?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Because she's seeding confusion and trouble in our Master's heart.Because she's making him dependent on her." said the black feline.  
  
"And you're jealous." she smirked.  
  
"Naturally." it smirked back. "Aren't you?"  
  
She sighed. "Oh yes,I am.But unlike you,I want Master to be happy."  
  
"He's happy with us."  
  
"He's happier with her."  
  
The cat sighed. "I give up!Ok,I'll give the girl a try.As long as that girl could make our Master happy."   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile,Eriol,dressed in his friend's creation,asked Tomoyo to dance with him.  
  
"I'm not a good dancer." she admitted as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"It will be my pleasure to teach you." He placed her hands on his shoulders before wrapping his arms gently around her tiny waist,as if afraid to break her fragile frame.  
  
Being this close to her friend was a new experience,and Tomoyo's starting to like the feeling of his body next to hers.She liked his manly scent mixing with his romantically sexy aftershave.Sometimes she wondered if Eriol was even aware of his beauty.It seemed as if his every move speaks of grace,but far from feminine.Way far-off.But she doesn't think he's making any conscious effort to do so.It's as if law dictates him to be that way.  
  
"Tomoyo.." he murmured huskily when he saw her looking at him with fascination.Or was she just sleepy? "Lean on my chest if you're sleepy."  
  
Her head automatically leaned on him.He impulsively inhaled deeply the fragrance of Tomoyo's hair while praying that she won't hear the furious pounding of his chest.He squeezed her soft hands and brought it to his lips.She looked up,startled.  
  
"Tomoyo,don't be scared.It wo't happen again." he whispered,but it came out of his mouth as a pleased sigh.He loved the silky-softness of her hand.And that was only her hand.What if he dared touch her lips?  
  
Suddenly,his cellphone rang.Annoyed,he took Tomoyo back to their seats and excused himself for a moment.He then went outside the fancy restaurant to answer the call.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been a quarter of an hour since Eriol left her.Worried,she sauntered out of the place to try to look for him.She then heard her friend's familiar voice talking behind a potted plant.She was about to go when she heard Eriol mention Kaho's name.Curious,she stayed for awhile to hear what she had to say to Eriol.  
  
"Go back to London?When?" he asked.  
  
After hearing her reply,Eriol sighed. "But Kaho..alright!As soon as I finish my business here,I'll go home.Yeah,ok,.Bye." He thought he heard steps running away from him,but then again,it might just be him getting paranoid again.He sat down to rest as he thought of ways to stay longer in Japan.No,he won't go.Not yet.He's, still uh,enjoying the climate.  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Later,Eriol returned to the restaurant but was shocked to find Tomoyo drinking tequila in the bar.He quickly took the glass away from her hands.  
  
"Hey give that back!" She stood up to take her glass back but only staggered.Eriol quickly caught her in his arms. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"Oh,let me go!!" She looked at him,misty-eyed. "You liar!You told me you'll always be faithful to me but..but.."  
  
Eriol shot the bartender daggers for giving her alcoholic drinks but the man merely shrugged helplessly. "Listen Tomoyo,we'll talk in the car." He carried her in his arms,ignoring the eyes following them.He silently promised himself that he won't leave Tomoyo ever again in a place that offers something stronger than Diet Coke.  
  
Inside the car,he laid her on the front seat beside him.After putting her seatbelt on,he went to the other seat and faced Tomoyo. "Now tell me your problem."  
  
"I heard you..you're going to leave me.You're going to leave me for that woman!Tell me,Eriol,what does she has that I don't?" she demanded.  
  
"Listen to yourself,Tomoyo!Next time..."  
  
"Start that engine and take me home already!" she screamed.  
  
He wordlessly drove.Later he woke her up.She looked around. "This is not my house."  
  
"I'm not taking you to Mrs.Daidouji in this situation." he carried her in his arms again and took her up to his room.He then laid her on the bed. "Now rest,Tomoyo.I'll be downstairs when you need me." He was about to turn the lights off when he heard her muffled cry.Alarmed,he turned around and saw Tomoyo crying.He cursed himself. "What is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"You're going to leave me..." she cried.  
  
"I'm just going to change my clothes." he replied.  
  
She traced the outline of his strong jaw. "You won't leave for London?"  
  
He gazed at her,troubled. "Tomoyo.."  
  
She suddenly threw herself to his arms. "Eriol,I love you.I need you."  
  
He was shocked,to put it mildly.He untangled himself from her arms before lifting her chin up. "I love you too."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with tears before sitting up and kissing him.  
  
Damn!Eriol was about to pull away when he realized that he wanted this kiss.This kiss was causing him infinite joy.This kiss,more than filling up her sensation,was making his heart very very happy and satisfied.  
  
No stop it,Hiragizawa!He screamed to himself.She doesn't know what she's doing.She's drunk!You're the one who's in the right mind.Stop her!You're kissing your best friend!  
  
But all of a sudden,his mind went blank.Tomoyo was all that matters.  
  
Suddenly,the door opened.He quickly pulled away from her and found Nakuru and Spinel gaping at them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning,Eriol and his servants were eating breakfast.Tomoyo was still in Eriol's room,fast asleep.  
  
"So how did her lips feel?Sweet?Spicy?" asked Nakuru mischievously.Suppi shot her a murderous look.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo went down,yawning. "Good morning,Eriol.Good morning to both of you!" She took a seat beside the boy as if nothing significant happened last night.  
  
Eriol quickly stood up,mumbled a small excuse and ran out of the room.He can still overhear his friends talking.  
  
"What's with him?Why did he run off?I wanted to tell him about my strangely vivid dream about him last night." said Tomoyo.  
  
Nakuru giggled. "Vivid huh?I believe you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the garden,Eriol collapsed on the garden set,panting.His heart was beating erratically. "Now I know what my cute little descendant feels whenever Sakura's around."  
  
He brushed his bangs off his forehead. 'No,I must not feel this way.Tomoyo's a friend..a friend,a friend!' he chanted the words like a mantra as his heart laughed mockingly.He quietly resolved to stop his foolishness now.From now on,he's going to avoid Tomoyo.He's going to focus his attention on the RIGHT person.He's going to try to call Kaho again later.  
  
His heart laughed some more. 


	3. Default Chapter

Always Faithful  
Chapter 3  
  
Tomoyo placed her phone down.She was utterly confused by Eriol's refusal to see her.She noticed that he had been avoiding her for days in school,in his house and everywhere.She thought he was just not feeling too well or it's one of those days when he isn't in the mood.But her thought proved wrong when she called him up awhile ago to inform him that she want him to see her off when she goes to the singing competition but he gave her a feeble excuse about him having to do some 'urgent stuff'.She knew something was terribly wrong,but he just won't say it.  
  
Then something hit her.This began when she dreamt of him kissing her back in his room. 'What if..it was not a dream after all?What if it REALLY happened?' she thought.  
  
"Tomoyo,the bus is here.Let's go!" called her singing coach.  
  
She followed the woman quietly,but inside she was melting in humiliation.Imagine,kissing your best friend who's currently engaged to another woman!Eriol must think she was shamelessly immodest!She groaned audibly.  
  
"Tomoyo,are you ok?" her coach asked.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Oh yeah,everything's fine." 'If you call the total breakdown of your life 'fine',that is.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Eriol stared at his cellphone.He can't believe he just told Tomoyo he can't make it.He wanted desperately to see her again!Not seeing her for 72 hours is already killing him slowly.He missed her so much!  
  
"But I have no right to feel this way.It would be unfair to both Tomoyo and Kaho." he reasoned to himself.  
  
"Master Eriol?" Nakuru and Suppi sat in front of their master. "Ms.Kaho called awhile ago."  
  
He didn't even stir.He was too depressed to pretend to be happy.  
  
Nakuru slapped her forehead. "I knew it!You're in love!"  
  
"Not anymore." he sadly whispered.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not talking about Ms.Kaho,silly!I'm talking about Ms.Tomoyo."  
  
"Hah!Stop saying that foolishness,Nakuru!Why should I be in love with my best friend?" he asked,his voice a bit too loud.  
  
She smirked. "Good question."  
  
He knew that the case was closed. "Ok." he admitted wearily. "I'm in love with Tomoyo.Big deal!"  
  
"Why don't you tell her that?" asked the woman.  
  
He looked at her as if she just asked what a can opener is for. "Because she doesn't love me the way I love her."  
  
"I see.Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
He paused.  
  
"Tell her how you feel,Master." urged the cat.  
  
He glanced at his other servant. "S-Spinel?"  
  
"For once,Master,let your heart dominate your mind.You deserve to be happy." explained the black feline.  
  
He stood up. "You're right.I'll tell her.I'll tell her as soon as she comes home."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon,Eriol received a text message from Tomoyo saying she won first place.He texted her back,congratulating her and telling her to dine in his house tonight to celebrate.As soon as she agreed,he went straight to he supermarket with Nakuru.  
  
"What is this last-minute grocery shopping for?" She wanted to know.  
  
He grinned at her. "A celebration dinner for me and Tomoyo."  
  
"What about me and Suppi?" she pouted.  
  
"Oh yes..you will go to the Kinomoto residence." he said as he inspected the vegetables.  
  
She cheered. "Yay!I'll see Touya again!"  
  
"And I'll see Keroberos again." added Suppi sourly.It was hidden in Nakuru's pocket.  
  
He smiled to himself. 'This night would be perfect.' he promised himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By 8 pm,everything was set.Nakuru and Spinel were over in Sakura's house.The whole mansion was dark,except for the elegantly-dressed dinner table Eriol made by himself alone.Eriol sat by the door,anxiously waiting for Tomoyo.Dressed in a white tuxedo and bathed with his most expensive perfume,he knew it would be next to impossible for Tomoyo to turn him down.Or at least,Nakuru said.  
  
Suddenly his cellphone rang.He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Eriol,it's me." said the voice.  
  
His heart began beating erratically again. "T-Tomoyo!!"  
  
She laughed,almost making Eriol see angels on the evening sky. "Hey,you sound as if you won the lottery or something."  
  
He laughed lightly to normalize himself. "No..no..it's just that I miss you so much."  
  
"Oh yes,that's why you were always unavailable for the past few days." she pointed out sarcastically.  
  
Eriol grimaced. "I'm sorry,Tomoyo,but I can explain."  
  
She sighed. "No need,Eriol.Listen,I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Eriol felt he wanted to faint.Was she drunk again?  
  
Sensing his silence,Tomoyo hurriedly elaborated. "I'm sorry.I know it's wrong to fall for you because you're already engaged with someone else,but I can't fight my feeling anymore."  
  
"Wait,what did you drink tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Orange juice,I think.But what does that got to do with?"  
  
"I love you too." said Eriol,relieved that Tomoyo's wits aren't out when she confessed.  
  
She gasped. "Y-You're not kidding?"  
  
"Why should I kid about something that serious?" he asked in a challenging tone.  
  
"Oh god!You don't know how happy you made me.." he thought he heard her sniffle. "But what about Kaho?"  
  
"She's a woman I would always respect..but you..you are different.Tomoyo,I'm going to call her tonight and break our engagement." he informed her.  
  
"No!" she replied in a suddenly tight voice. "She musn't leave you."  
  
"Tomoyo..look,we'll talk as soon as you get here,ok?" he said.He wanted to pull their distance desperately.  
  
"Promise me one thing,Eriol.Semper Fidelis.Never let me part from your memories." she pleaded.  
  
He was confused by her sudden sadness,but he replied, "Yes,my love.Semper Fidelis. But hurry home,will you?"  
  
She didn't reply anymore.And she never came home that night.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning,Nakuru and Spinel went to their Master.They found him fast asleep on the sofa,his clothes unchanged as if he was waiting for someone.They woke him up.  
  
"Is Tomoyo home already?" he asked hopefully.  
  
The two exchanged worried looks.They just read in the morning paper awhile ago about te tragic collision of a ten-wheeler truck and a bus carrying passengers who came from a singing competition.All but one was declared dead on the spot.They managed to bring the victim to the hospital,but she died shortly at 8:07 pm with a blissful smile on her face.The victim was later identified as the only daughter of wealthy Sonomi Daidouji,Tomoyo.  
  
He looked crestfallen. "I guess that means she isn't home yet.Maybe she slept in her mansion." He sat down on the dinner table where all the food he prepared had gone cold. "Can you bring in the newspaper?I'll just take my breakfast before I go to her house."   
  
Nakuru and Spinel exchanged another look before nodding.They handed him the paper.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Eriol locked his dog-eared passport in his cabinet before leaning on his reading chair and sighing.Suddenly,the door burst in with his wife,Kaho Mizuki,carrying a tray piled high with sandwiches and a pitcher of juice.  
  
A young girl followed Kaho. "Breakfast is served!" His 5-year-old daughter,Tomoyo Hiragizawa announced.  
  
His wife embraced him lovingly as his daughter spooned some food to his mouth.  
  
'I am very fortunate.' he thought as he looked at the two of the most important women in his life. 'that I had you.Kaho,for being so understanding, and my little angel,for being the light of my life.' As he promised,he never let go of Tomoyo's memories.He loved his family very much,but a special place in is heart remained reserved for Tomoyo Daidouji alone.  
  
"You know,Papa,I love you and Mama very much.Semper Fidelis." said Tomoyo before hugging her parents.  
  
The End  
  
To end the fanfic,may I present the excerpt from a song that inspired me to write the fanfic..  
And If I promise not to feel this pain  
Will I see you again?  
Will I see you again?  
  
Time will pass me by  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile  
But I know I'll make it through  
If you wait for me  
  
And all the tears I cry  
No matter how I try  
I know they'll never bring you home to me  
Will you wait for me in heaven   
  
Comments are welcome!  
The Author   
  



End file.
